Wicked Times
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: What if Hook went with Emma and Henry and gets happy memories and looses his memories of Captain Hook. Five years after they crossed the line, Hook and Emma are happily married with a daughter, until someone comes looking for them saying the Enchanted Forest is in trouble and needs their help. Captain Swan.
1. Prologue: Leaving Storybrooke

Wicked Times

What if Hook went with Emma and Henry and gets happy memories and looses his memories of Captain Hook. Five years after they crossed the line, Hook and Emma are happily married with a daughter, until someone comes looking for them saying the Enchanted Forest is in trouble and needs their help. CaptainSwan.

AN: I came up with this after I saw the 3X11. Anyone else freak that Hook showed up. I predicted one of the men would come and was hoping it was Hook. I was happy. So here's my take of mid season that we have to wait till March, but I wanted Hook with Emma and it five years because I want them happily married with a child. I wanted to do it different, because I've seen other stories and wanted mine different then others with some fun. Hope you like. If you don't like the sounds of this, I'm not gonna make you read it, those who are interested. ENJOY.

Prologue:  
Leaving Storybrooke.

I stood with Henry as we said goodbye to our family and friends. My eyes were on one person only, Hook. He was looking at me with sadness and love in his eyes. The memories of the kiss we shared in Neverland, his confession in Echo Caves, and how he helped us get Henry back came rushing back to me and I knew that I didn't want to leave without him.

"Wait." I said, seeing that the cloud of magic was coming, but there was some time before it reached us. I ran up to Hook and kissed him hard. I caught him off guard, but soon he was kissing me back. We pulled apart and pressed our foreheads together. Hook was smiling and I was returning the smile. I saw Tinkerbell and my mother smiling.

"Emma." Hook said.

"Come with me please. I don't want to go without you." I said. Hook looked at Regina, who nodded.

"Of course." Hook said. Hook and I turned to Charming and Henry. Henry was smiling and I knew he was happy for me.

"About time, mom." Henry said.

"Dad?" I ask, looking at Charming. Charming came up to Hook. Hook braced himself for a punch, but it never came. Instead, Charming put a hand on Hook's shoulder, surprising everyone, including me.

"Take care of my daughter for me, would you?" Charming asked

"I will. Can you take care of this for me?" Hook asked, taking off his hook and handing it to Charming. Charming nodded and went to stand next to Snow.

"Go now." Snow said. I saw that the cloud was getting closer. We hurried to my bug and got in. Hook was in the passenger seat while Henry was in the back. Henry looked back as I put the car into drive. I drove it over the line and into the future, taking one last glance of my family and friends as the cloud enveloped them and they were gone. I felt Hook take my hand as I drove. I looked at him and smiled. I glanced at Henry through the mirror and saw him staring out the window.

Memory. (11 years ago.)

"Just to let you know, you can always change your mind." The doctor said, who was holding my son. I was refusing to look at him, as I lay in the bed, clutching the bed side rail, still handcuffed to the bed. Suddenly it was like I changed my mind.

"Wait. I like to hold him, please." I said. The doctor smiled and set the boy in my arms. I smiled as my heart melted as I held my son in my arms. I decided that I was gonna try being a mother after all and keep him instead of giving him up.

End of memory.

I felt Killian rubbing his thumb against my hand and smiled as another memory comes into my head.

Memory (Two years ago.)

"Thank you." I said, taking the coffee that the cashier hands to me. I looked at my watch and saw that I had a few hours before I had to be at work. I turn around to leave and ran right into a man with a gloved hand, spilling my coffee all over him.

"I am sorry, love." The man said.

"No. No. Its my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going and didn't see you. Let me buy you some coffee to repay for spilling my coffee all over you." I said.

"Sure. I am Killian Jones by the way." Killian said.

"Emma. Emma swan." I said, with a smile.

End of memory.

More memories of the dates we went on, along the kisses, movies nights, and school concerts for Henry flowed in my head and I smiled. Killian brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my Knuckles.

"Where to, Killian?" I ask.

"Surprise me, love." Killian said. We drove off into the sunset to our future leaving our memories of Storybrooke and everyone behind.

AN: There's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. First chapter should be up soon. I hope. Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. A Visitor and Memories Back

Chapter 1

A Visitor and Memories Back

Its been five years since we came home to New York. We have been married for a month after we came to New York at a courthouse. Soon after, our family got a new addition. A little girl which we named Sarah Mary Jones. She's a daddy's little girl and spoiled. Killian took over the job of stay at home father with me bringing home money with me working as a Bounty Hunter after Sarah was born and enjoys every minute of it. Every free time I had was with my family. Our lives could never be better, until someone showed up on our doorstep.

The alarm went off at 8:15 like it usually does every morning. I felt Killian shift and turned it off with his good hand. I felt him pull me closer as I stretch. I lean  
up and kiss him, which he returned.

"Morning love." Killian sad.

"Morning." I said. He trailed his good hand down my check. The door opened and a young girl runs in with blonde curly hair and blue eyes ran in and jumped on the bed between Killian and I.

"Morning, Princess. You hungry?" Killian asked. Our daughter, Sarah, nodded.

"Very. Can we have pancakes for breakfast. Henry is up already." Sarah said, bouncing up and down. I was happy I had the day off to spend with my family. I didn't realize that I could be this happy till I met Killian. We head into the kitchen. Henry was watering the plants. Sarah and Killian were playing in the living room as I made what Sarah wanted along with scrambled eggs and toast. I set the plates on the tables. Sarah was giggling as Killian carried her upside down into the kitchen when I call them all into the dining room. Killian smiled big and set Sarah upright in her chair. Killian helped me with the drinks for everyone. He had coffee while our children and I had hot chocolate with cinniomen. Sarah liked it also.

"What's the plans for today? Since its the weekend from school." Henry asked.

"Well I was thinking..." Killian never finished. There was a knock on the door.

"Is someone coming over?" Sarah asked.

"No." I said. I wasn't gonna get up and answer it, but there was more knocking. I raised an eyebrow and got up, heading for the door. I came up to the door and opened it. A young boy about Sarah's age, maybe a little over was standing there. He had blonde hair and green eyes like mine stood there and he smiled.

"Emma." The boy said.

"Wait. Who are you and what are you doing here? Also how do you know my name?" Emma said.

"I'm your brother. James." James said. I stood there in shock and he pushed his way in. Killian came in.

"Love. Who's this?" Killian asked.

"Captain Hook. You look different from what the stories tell about you. Your just missing the Hook." James said.

"Um. Your mistaken. I am not Captain Hook." Killian said.

"You don't remember and neither do you." James said, looking at both of us. I look at Killian, who was looking at me. Shock was written all over his face and so was I.

"Your parents are in danger. A new threat is arise and everyone with magic or is a creature of the Enchanted Forest is in danger. I'm your brother Emma." James said.

"Mom listen to him." Henry said, coming in carrying Sarah.

"Henry?" Killian and I ask at the same time. (AN: I thought of this, because its the only way I thought for them to believe.)

"I've been getting memrories back slowly after watching so many Disney movies with Sarah. Mom. Your the daughter of Snow White and Charming and your married to Captain Hook, who went from a villian to a good guy, because your his true love and he loves you." Henry said.

"He's right." James said.

"I don't remember any of this." Killian said.

"I got a poition made by the Blue Fairy herself that will help you both remember." James said, pulling out two of them. Killian and I both took ours. We looked at each other and took a drink. It seemed like memories of my parents, Storybrooke, and our adventures came rushing back. I looked at Killian.

"Hook." I said.

"That's my name, love, but please continue calling me Killian." Killian said, with a smile.

"James. Thank you and I'm glad I got a brother. Now what's this trouble your talking about?" I ask.

"Let's head to the Enchanted Forest and your parents can explain. Oh and here." James said, handing Killian his Hook.

"I'm related to Snow and Prince Charming along with my father being Captain Hook?" Sarah asked, as Killian attached his hook.

"Yes darling you are, meaning your a pirate princess. Since mommy is a princess and your father is a pirate." I said, picking up my daughter.

"Cool." Sarah said, with a huge grin that she earned from her father.

"I got a niece now." James said.

"You do. This is Sarah." I said.

"How will we get to the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked.

"I bought your ship, Hook." James said.

"What how?" Killian asked.

"Mr. Smee has been teaching me how to sail so that I could come. He's tending the ship while I came to get you." James said.

"Alright. Let's go. We got our home to save." I said.

AN: There you go with chapter 2. Not sure when I'll have chapter 3 up with the holidays almost on us. But if I don't have a chapter up by Christmas. Well. Merry  
Christmas and Happy New Year everyone.


	3. Home

Chapter 2

Home

After packing some clothes, books, and toys, we were on our way to the Jolly Rodger.

"Mr. Smee has been taking care of the ship for you, Hook, while you stayed in the world without magic and I've been helping him so that I could come get you guys. Mom and dad had a feeling you would be married when you come back so they got a chambers all set for you two and one for Henry. I'm sure they'll figure out something for Sarah when they find out." James said. Killian had Sarah on his shoulder's as we headed for the docks. We arrived to see Mr. Smee waiting for us on the deck.

"Welcome back, Captain." Mr. Smee said.

"Thank you. Smee. This is now my wife Emma who you'll also take orders from along with her son and my daughter, Sarah." Killian said.

"Aye. Aye. Captain." Mr. Smee said. Killian headed up to the helm with our daughter still sitting on his shoulders. I followed him as Henry helped Mr. Smee get the ropes off. James joined us as Killian handed Sarah over to me.

"Here. Regina gave me two beans. One to get here and one to get us home." James said. Killian went over to the side and tossed the bean into the water. The portal opened. I grabbed onto a rope as I held my daughter in my arms. Mr. Smee and Henry along with James grabbed onto the side or ropes. Killian turned his ship towards the portal.

"Let's go home." Killian said, after he caught me looking at him. I smiled as I feel Sarah burry her face in my neck as I tightened my grip on the rope and held my daugther close to me. The ship entered the portal and we were going through a water tunnel like the one we took when we went to Neverland to save Henry. I clung to the rope for dear life as the winds got stronger. I saw my husband struggling with the wheel, but had a good grip. We burst out of the water.

"Its over." I said to my daughter. Sarah unburried her face and looked around. I saw a castle on top of a hill. I knew it was my parent's castle.

"Welcome home, sis." James said. I saw Killian smile at me, which I returned. We docked and was met by a familiar face.

"Tink." Hook said, jumping down and hugging his friend as Henry, James, and I with Sarah still in my arms joined them on the dock.

"Welcome back. Glad your here. Hey Emma. Omg. Is this?" Tinkerbell said, seeing Sarah.

"Yes. This is my daugther, Sarah." Killian said, taking Sarah.

"Beautiful girl. Come. There is a council meeting that your needed in." Tinkerbell said. We got into a carriage and it headed towards my new home. Sarah sat straight in Killian's lap, talking and asking questions to Tinkerbell. Tink laughed and answered all her questions. Killian put a hand on my leg. We reached the castle and got out when the carriage came to a complete stop.

"Wait. I got to change your outfits." Tinkerbell said. Pixie dust landed on us and we stood in different outfits.

"Wow." Henry said. Henry and Killian were dressed like princes.

"You look good as a prince, Killian." I said. Killian looked at me and his eyes widen.

"You look ravishing, love." Killian said. I look down and found myself in a red strappless slim fitting dress.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't want the poofy gowns." Tinkerbell said.

"What about me." Sarah said. She looked precious in a green princess dress.

"You look like a princess, princess." Killian said, scooping up our daughter and hugging her. We headed into the castle and was lead by guards into the council room. Everyone stopped talking as we entered. There were four chairs that were empty that I presumed were for Killian, James, Henry, and I. Charming and Snow stood up and hurried up to us.

"I'm glad your home." Snow said, hugging me.

"Henry." Regina said, running over and hugging Henry, who returned the hug.

"Thanks mom. Please. Welcome Killian into our family. We got married a month after we left Storybrooke. And this is your granddaughter, Sarah Mary Jones." I said. Snow had tears in her eyes and she hugged both Killian and sarah. I hugged Charming.

"Didn't think you would be with a pirate, but I'm happy as long as your happy." Charming said.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"Come. We have a lot to talk about. Sit by me, daughter." Charming said. I sit in the chair next to my father. Killian sat next to me with Sarah in his lap with Henry on the other side of him. James sat next to my mom. I saw Ruby and Belle and they smiled at me. I mouthed that we had a lot of catching up to do and they nodded in agreement.

"What is the trouble that you needed our help?" Killian asked.

"Everyone is threatened by The Wicked Witch of the West." Charming said. I opened and dropped my mouth.

'You got to be kidding me. I had to deal with Pan, now I have to deal with a green lady. Not my day.' I thought.

AN: And I leave you hanging. SORRY.


	4. Catching Up

Chapter 3

Catching Up

"Your saying that now I went from fighting a spoiled little brat to now fighting a green lady who calls herself a witch of the West." I said.

"Mom. Like the movie The Wizard of Oz." Henry said.

"Wizard of Oz?" Snow asked.

"Its a movie mom." I said.

"Oh. Its been awhile since we were to the land without magic. Sorry." Snow said.

"But yes. The Wicked Witch of the West is the new threat to the Enchanted Forest." Charming said.

"You now got a Savior, but what do you need a pirate for?" Killian asked.

"Your family, Hook. Your a pirate prince. I need eyes and ears on the ocean. Emma can help you when your needed out there." Charming said. I reached for Killian's hand and he took it.

"Well. We'll catch you more up as it goes. Counil dismissed." Snow said. Charming and Snow stood up and everyone followed. I took Killian's arm and we followed my parents out of the council room to their private chambers. Henry right beside us. Killian set Sarah down. Sarah ran up to Charming, who grinned and scooped her up.

"Grandpa?" Sarah asked.

"I am." Charming said. Sarah grinned. Hook and I sat in one of parent's love seats as Charming and Snow sat down followed by James and Henry.

"I'm glad you both are home." Snow said.

"Same here." I said.

"I'm not happy you married a pirate, but I see he makes you happy and you got a beautiful daughter. Long as your happy. I'm happy. Just don't hurt her, Hook, or I'll put my sword through you." Charming said.

"Don't worry, sir. I won't." Killian said.

"So what happened the five years you were gone?" Snow asked. Killian and I started explaining. The proposal, the marriage, finding out I was pregnant with Sarah, Sarah's birth, and our lives in New York.

"I wish I was there for everything, but wedding in a courthouse. Come on Emma. You should have done church." Snow scolded.

"Mom. We had no family and friends except Henry when we got married." I said. Snow's face lit up.

"Why don't you do a second family, here in front of your friends and family." Snow said. I looked at Killian.

"Whatever your decide, love. I'll be fine with it." Killian said.

"Sure." I said, with a smile.

"Awesome. I will plan it all." Snow said.

"One condition, mom. I pick out the dress." I said. Snow nodded.

"Of course." Snow said.

"Mommy. Can I be your flowergirl?" Sarah asked, bouncing on Charming's knees. I laughed. I heard Killian chuckling.

"Of course, angel." I said. Sarah squealed.

"I'll start planning. A week from today alright with you?" Snow asked.

"That is fine." Killian said. We stood up when my parents did. We didn't see something watching us and then fly off towards the west. We were lead to our chambers. Snow opened the door to our chambers. It was huge.

"We didn't know you had Sarah. Would you like her in the room that is connected to yours?" Snow asked.

"Yes. Just in case." Killian said. I nodded.

"I'll have the maids get it all set. We'll add more stuff in there tomorrow." Charming said. Sarah ran to the balcony.

"Mom. We got the view of the ocean. Daddy. Come join me." Sarah said. Killian excused himself and joined our daughter. I smiled. I followed my parents to the door.

"Get settled in." Snow said. I nodded and closed the door behind my paretns. I joined my husband and daughter on the balcony in time to see the sunset.

That night. I tucked a sleeping Sarah in her bed. I kiss her forehead as Sarah curled up with her stuffed bear that she got for her birthday. I came into Killian's and  
my bedroom. Killian was laying in bed without a shirt. I joined him.

"I'm glad we're home and we're together." I said.

"Same here, love. Let's get some sleep. Your mom wants to take you, Sarah, Ruby, and Belle dress shopping." Killian said. I fell asleep curled up in my husband's arms.

The Wicked Witch of the West POV.

"What news do you bring me?" I ask, coming up to my flying monkey. He started barking what he heard.

"So the Savior and pirate are back in the Enchanted Forest and they are planning a wedding again. Hmm. I think I'm gonna crash it." I said, smirking evily.

AN: There's the next chapter. I'm skipping in the next chapter to the wedding. I was watching Oz The Great and Powerful while typing this. I love that movie and glad they are bringing the Wicked Witch of the West as the new evil. I just hope Hook can get Emma's memories back and discover true love with her. Thanks for all the reviews. They are much appreciated.


	5. A Wedding Interupted

Chapter 4

A Wedding Interupted.

I stood on a stool in front of four mirrors in my chambers. My hands were folded in front of me. Killian and I were getting married where my parents got married their second time. The gown was strappless and hugged my curves well. Snow had frowned when I picked it out, but as soon as I had tried it on, she fell in love with it along with Sarah. I loved it also. My hair was done up in a messy bun with curls hanging down.

"Mommy. You look beautiful." Sarah said, running in. Her dress was whie with the sleeves being lace that shows some of her skin.

"Thanks, cutie. You look gorgous yourself." I said, stepping down to kiss my daughter. Snow was right behind her, holding a crown.

"My mom wore it, I wore it, and I think its your turn, my daughter." Snow said. I smiled.

"I would love to, mom." I said. Snow put the crown on top of my head. Ruby and Belle, who was my maid of honor entered and hugge me. They were in long red halter top dresses.

"You look beautiful, Emma." Belle said.

"You do and so do you Sarah." Ruby said. sarah grinned and ran to grab her basket. I picked up the boquet as there was a knock on the door and Charming came in after Snow opened the door.

"We're ready." Charming said.

"Same here. I am so nervous." I said.

"Don't worry. Someone is waiting for you and is also nervous." Charming said as Snow, Sarah, Ruby, and Belle slipped out. I smile and we head out. I was on my father's arm.

"Don't make me fall, dad." I said.

"I won't." Charming said. I saw Sarah head down the aisle with some awws.

"Snow trained her well." Ruby said.

"Go Rub." I said. Ruby winked and headed down the aisle. Belle followed. The doors closed. I clutched Charming's arm, holding my breathe. The doors opened and my eyes went to one man I wanted to have eyes on. Killian's eyes widen and then he smiled. I had only wore jeans and boots and a nice shirt when we first got married, but this time I wore a dress that I loved. I nearly pulled my father down the aisle to get to Killian. I heard my father chuckle and keep up with me. Killian was shaking his head at me.

"Bit of a rush, love?" Killian asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Take care of her pirate." Charming said, handing Killian my hand.

"I will, mate." Killian said. We stood in the collumns in the middle of the crowd. Sarah stood at my side, holding her basket. Henry stood tall and proud as Killian's best man along with James as the Ring bearer and Mr. Smee. Ruby and Belle stood on my other side as the Blue Fairy floated in front of us. I squeezed Killian's hand and he returned it. Instead of his Hook, he was wearing his fake hand so I could hold a hand instead of a hook. I had told him I wouldn't care either way.

"We gather here today to unite these two in marriage. If anyone thinks these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Blue Fairy said. I felt Killian reach for his sword, ready to kill anyone that spoke out. I stopped him.

"I don't think anyone will, love." I whispered. He nodded. I didn't want him to have his sword, but he wanted to make sure no one interupts especially the Wicked Witch of the West out for all of us. Charming had his on him just in case also. No one said anything.

"The bride and groom have written their vows. Killian. Will you speak yours first when you two face each other." The Blue Fairy said. I turned and handed my Boquete to Belle, who took it. I turned to Killian. He took both my hands in his.

"Emma. I fell in love with you since you held that dagger to my throat. I never thought I would love anyone after what happened to Milah, but I fell hard for you. I fought to win you over and I'm happy you chosse me. I will always fight at your side when you need it and stay with you till the end." Killian said. Tears were in my eyes at his words.

"Emma." The Blue Fairy said. I pulled myself together, but saw that Killian was smirking that he had already caught me.

"Killian. After Neal, I thought I would never find love. I put my walls up long before I met you, but you seemed to find away to climb over them and into my heart. I now know it is possile to love again and I'm glad you won me over. You may be a pirate, but there is good in you. You proved to everyone that villians can have happy endings. I love you and want to fight at your side and be with you till the end." I said. Killian had a huge smile on his face. I can tell he wanted to kiss me, but had to wait.

"The rings." The Blue fairy said. James handed the rings and we put them on each other.

"With the power invested in. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Blue Fairy said. Killian pulled me to him hard and kissed me. I returned the kiss. Suddenly the doors flew open. Killian and I pulled apart. Flying monkeys flew in. Screams came throughthe crowd.

"Mommy." Sarah said, pulling my dress. I scooped her up and held her close. Killian pushed me behind him as he pulled out his sword. Guards came running and Charming and Snow joined us. I handed Sarah over to my mother. A woman with a blue dress with matching hat came walking in down the aisle. Her skin was green. I had my hands on Killian's arms. Snow got Sarah out of the room for safety.

"Well. Well. I see that the Pirate Captain and the Savior have returned and got married for a second time." The Wicked Witch of the West said.

"What do you want? Your interupting a very happy day where all we want is some happiness away from you." Killian said, with anger in his voice. I swear that we were almost following my parents. Getting married twice and now someone interupting our wedding.

"I came to welcome you back." The Wicked Witch said.

"You didn't come just for that." Charming said, inching closer, but was blown away and into a column.

"Dad!" I yell. Killian stayed in front of me. I didn't want to move and neither did Killian.

"No I didn't. I came to tell that I will attack soon. Your rule of the Enchanted Forest is near its end and I will kill anyone that will try and stop me." The Wicked Witch said, laughing evily and disappears in a poof of smoke along with her monkeys. Killian and I looked at each other. We now know that we are in more trouble then we thought we would.

AN: Here's another Chapter before Christmas. Might have another one up tomorrow when I got free time. Don't know yet. Merry Christmas everyone. Listening to Christmas music while I was typing this.


	6. Upset and Happy

Chapter 5

Upset and Happy

I stormed into the council room. My parents and Killian right behind me. I was nearly in tears.

"She had to ruin a best time of my life?" I ask. Killian pulled me into his arms.

"She had a spy, because she wasn't invited and wouldn't have known. Oh sweatheart. It was still perfect." Snow said.

"I know. I know, but I didn't think she would come when we're all happy." I said.

"Lets not worry about this now. Let's go join the party and then send you off to the honeymoon. But keep your ears and eyes open." Charming said. I smiled. We were going to my Mother's Summer Castle that came from her family where her and Charming had theirs. Sarah and Henry were going with so we could keep an eye on them. Henry had said that he would keep an eye on Sarah when Killian and I wanted to be together.

"Yes please." I said. Killian nodded. We entered the party room where the dinner and dancing was going to be held. Everyone smiled, but I saw that they were scared and worried with what just happened at the wedding ceremony. I pulled Emma to me, feeling her tension. I kissed her temple, whispering calming words. I felt her relax against me. I saw Sarah running towards us. Killian scooped her up without stopping walking as we head to the main table where are bridle party sat waiting. Sarah sat between Belle and me. I sat next to Killian. We ate with talk around us. I talked with Belle while also making sure that Sarah ate her food. After everyone was done eating. Killian pulled me to my feet, while clinking his glass, bringing everyone to silence. I saw Sarah crawl into Belle's lap, making Belle smile, out of the corner of my eye.

"We like to thank everyone that came. First wedding we had, we only had Henry, but now we're surrounded by friends and family. I may had a complecated past, but thanks to Emma. I was pulled out of my darkness and happy to be on the side of good again. I know we had an interuption, but lets not have our worried overtake a happy time. So lets dance until its time to go." Killian said.

"Kiss the bride." One of the Dwarves, I couldn't remember who it was, shouted. Killian pulled me into a dip and kissed me hard.

"Ok lovebirds. Save it for later." Charming called. I turned and stuck my tongue out at my father. He had to ruin a perfect moment. Sarah followed me around as I talked to our guests, until Killian pulled her out onto the dance floor for a dance. I had gotten my dance with him already, but knew he would steal me away for another one after he was done dancing with his little girl.

"She's a daddy's little girl." Ruby said, when I joined her and Belle.

"She is." I said.

"Come Emma. Lets dance." Killian said, coming over and pulling me onto the dance floor.

"Least we can have some alone time for a week away from stress." Killian said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well hopefuly you have a good honeymoon dearies." A familiar voice said. Killian spun around, pulling out his sword, making sure I was behind him as he pointed the sword right at Rumplestilskin.

"Crocidile. I thought you were dead after you killed Peter Pan." Killian said, with anger in his voice. I put my hands on his arms. He seemed to relax at my touch, but he wasn't letting down his guard. I didn't blame him. I never trusted Rumple.

"I have ways of surving. My dear Papa is dead, but I stayed in hiding waiting for when you two returned." Rumple said, walking over.

"What brings you here?" I ask.

"I come with a peace offering. I don't want the Wicked Witch of the West have control over the Enchanted Forest. It will be a disaster. Consider it a wedding gift for you, Hook." Rumple said, waving his hand at Killian. Killian gasped as the purple smoke surrounded his hand. The hook fell to the floor and in its place was Killian's hand.

"You might need it for a fight or if you and the princess decide to have another little one." Rumple said, with a knowing smile like he knew it might happen later on in the future, which Killian and I have been trying for a month now to have another one, but no luck yet. Killian turned and touched my face with his new hand.

"I can finally touch you with both my hands and feel your skin with both instead of one." Killian said.

"I'm happy. Thank you Rumple, but there will be some trust issues with you." I said.

"I know I can't earn your trust yet, dearies, but maybe one day. Now I need to go. Belle." Rumple said, holding out his hand. Belle looked at me as I stood in Killian's arms for approval and I nodded. Those two had been seperated to long. Belle came over and took Rumple's hand and they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Midnight. Killian was putting Sarah down for bed as I stood looking at the ocean. The night air was warm. I was happy, but still upset that the wedding was interupted. I knew it was just goign to get worse, but I was going to face whatever came to me with Killian at my side. I felt arms wrap aroud me. I lean back into my husband's touch.

"Ready for tomorrow. We got a ways to go with just our family." Killian said, kissing the side of my neck.

"Of course." I said, turning in his arms. He smiled as he leaned down for a kiss, which I accepted happily. We ended up in bed an hour later, bodies intwined after some love making. Killian kissed my forehead as I found myself falling asleep in his arms.

The next day. We stood on the dock saying goodbye to my parents. We knew it wasn't going to be long, but mom and dad wanted to say goodbye. We got on the ship. Sarah ran ahead to the helm to help Killian sail. I followed them up to the helm. I sat on a box and watched as Killian got us out to the ocean.

"Henry. Want to take over?" Killian asked.

"Sure." Henry said, taking the wheel. Killian came and joined me, setting Sarah in his lap as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Ready for our finally awaited honeymoon we never had when first got married, Mrs. Jones." Killian asked.

"Yes I am, Mr. Jones." I said. We sailed to our destination, hoping for peace and quiet, but evil had other plans for them.

AN: There you go. Thought I would make a happy chapter for Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone.


	7. Trouble

Chapter 6

Trouble

We docked as soon as we reached the Summer palace. The crew jumped down to tie the ship to the dock. Killian took Sarah from me and put her on his shoulders earning a giggle from her. I smile as we walked towards the castle. Henry skipped ahead wanting to check ahead and give Killian and me some space. Killian pulled me to his side as our daughter talked. He kissed my temple.

"I love you." Killian said.

"I love you too." I said. He leaned down and we kissed.

"Ew. Mom. Dad. Get a room." Sarah said. Killian chuckled against my lips. We pulled apart. Sarah bounced on Killian's shoulders, excited. Killian laughed and I smiled.

"Mom. Dad. Hurry up. Its as beautiful as Grandma and Grandpa says it is." Henry called from the door. Killian shook his head and we headed towards the castle and entered. Killian set Sarah down and she ran off with Henry to explore the castle. Killian and I pulled off sheets from the furniture so that we all have places to sit and eat. I came onto the balcony in the room that Killian and I choose to stay in while we were here for a good week or so. It had a perfect view of the ocean and both of us weren't complaining. I leaned against the railing and saw Henry and Sarah walking around the garden. I knew Sarah was enjoying her time in the Enchanted Forest along with Henry even though both weren't born here, they enjoyed being Royalty since I'm a princess. I felt arms slide around me. I lean back into my husband.

"Your parents were right. This is a beautiful place." Killian said, kissing the side of my neck. I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. He smiled down at me. I lean up and we kiss.

"Henry is keeping Sarah entertained." Killin said, with a smirk. I smile and push him into our bedroom. A few hours later. We laid in bed with our bodies intertwined. My head was resting on Killian's chest as he trailed his hand down my back, gently. I sighed softly, happy.

"Peaceful for now." I said.

"Yes, but we're suppose to keep our ears and eyes open. You never know when evil will strike." Killian said. I give a nod and kiss Killian's bare chest, enjoying the time alone together without kids. It was interupted by a knock.

"Mom. Dad. We're hungry." Henry said. Killian chuckled and I got out of bed to get my clothes on, followed by Killian. We followed our two kids down the stairs and into the kitchen. I had finally learned how to cook without burning anything. With Sarah's help, I got everything cooked and ready for lunch. Killian and Henry were sitting talking as I cooked.

"Daddy. Can you take us on a sailing around for awhile tomorrow?" Sarah asked. I saw Killian look at me and I nod.

"Of course for you, princess." Killian said, earning a huge smile from Sarah. Sarah clapped her hands together and giggled. I smiled as I got the food on the table. I sat down with my family and we ate a nice lunch I made up. Sarah grabbed Killian as Henry and I did the dishes and dragged him out of the dining room, blabbing about a library her and Henry found together. I shook my head. Henry and I finished up and went to join Killian and Sarah.

Wicked Witch of the West POV.

"They are settled in. I want you to get the prize that I told you about. Go." The Wicked Witch said. Two monkeys flew off, heading in the direction of the summer castle where the family was staying at.

Emma's POV. I tucked Sarah into bed as she rolled over after falling asleep to one of her favorite stories of Snow and Charming, but the story I knew of how they fell in love. I kissed her forehead. I found Henry up and reading.

"Time for bed, kid." I said.

"Alright mom. I'm going to bed." Henry said, putting the book he was reading back on his nightstand. I came over and gave him a hug. I head out and towards Killian's and my room.

"We should talk to my parents and see if we could use this place when we want to stop and rest without staying with my parents. My mom hardly uses it and it could be a good use when we don't want to stay on the ship for so long. What do you think?" I said, as I crawled into bed with Killian.

"I think its a good idea, love. I don't think your parents would mind and I want you happy." Killian said, kissing my forehead. I knew he would. We fall asleep in each others arms.

Around midnight. A scream of a girl awakens me. I sat up to see Killian already out of bed, grabbing his sword. I quickly grab my robe and run after Killian. Another scream comes and I reconize it as Sarah's. Killian kicked the door open. The room was a mess, because Sarah had put up a fight. Sarah was in the corner, arms over her head as two flying monkey's attacked.

"Sarah." I said. The monkeys turn and three new ones flew through the window heading straight towards us. Killian swung his sword around, killing the few. I hurried towards Sarah to safety. More monkeys came into view and stopped me.

"Out of my way." I said, shoving them out of my way. One of the monkey's had Sarah by the arm. She was screaming.

"Let me go you stupid monkey's." Sarah said, punching one in the face. I swear she was so much like her Grandma and Killian everytime I see her. I cried out in pain as a monkey grabbed me by my hair. I pulled out my dagger and stabbed it. It screamed in pain. I ran towards Sarah, who was trying to get to me, but two monkey's grab her and flew out the window with her.

"SARAH." I scream, running towards the window. I heard Killian swearing, but they were to far out of reach. I fell to my knees. Killian took me in his arms and held me to him.

"I promis, Emma. We will get her back. Even if I have to kill any monkey that tries to stop me." Killian said. I nod. I knew he would.

Sarah's POV. I officially hated monkeys as they had a firm grip on my arms to make sure I didn't fall even after all the struggles. I gave up after awhile. I knew my parents would come after me. We flew into the castle and I was dropped on the floor.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing." A voice said. I looked up to see the green woman standing there.

"Well the stories mom said about you are true. You are as green as an apple." I said, standing up. The Wicked Witch came over and grabbed me by my checks.

"Sassy mouth you have. Must run in the family. You are my pawn for my plan to lead your parents here, since I know how close. Take her to the dungeon." The Wicked Witch said after letting me go. The guards grabbed me and carried me off. I hated her more after what she said.

AN: There you go. I'm not going to make this story long. I really don't want to do much without knowing what the directors are going to do with the story. Let's hope that Emma and Hook do become a couple. My fingers are crossed.


	8. Plans

Chapter 7

Plans

Killian pushed the doors to the council room open and stormed in with me right behind him.

"Killian. Emma. We didn't expect you back for a week." Snow said as everyone turned around to look at us, surprised to see us.

"Our plans were ruined." I said.

"Why? Where's Sarah?" Charming said, seeing Henry come up behind us.

"The Wicked Witch has her." Killian said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"We were attacked by flying monkeys without warning and they kept blocking us from getting to Sarah." I said. I sat down in my chair with Killian on the other side of  
me.

"We need to come up with a plan to get her back." Belle said.

"I'm going to get her." Killian said. I turn to him.

"What?" I said.

"She's been my little girl since she was born and like Emma says. She has me wrapped around my finger. I'll go and get her back." Killian said.

"You could be lead into a trap." Snow said.

"I'll go and get her. If I'm not back in three days, send an army to get me." Killian said, standing up.

"Then so be it." Charming said. I watched Killian turn and leave. I turned to my parents.

"I'm going with him." I said.

"Emma. No." charming said.

"She's my daughter and I'm not going to loose them to the Wicked Witch of the West." I said. Charming and Snow looked at each other and then nodded.

"Go. He's probably gonna take a horse, because that's the only way to get to the Witch." Snow said. I quickly ran out of the castle and towards the stables. Killian was  
saddling a horse when I ran in.

"Emma." Killian said, as I ran into his arms.

"Your not going without me." I said.

"Emma. I can't loose you." Killian said.

"And I'm not going to loose my true love and our daughter to the Wicked witch. I'm going with you whether you like it or not." I said.

"You stubborn woman. You win." Killian said. I went to one of the horses and saddled the mare up. Killian and I led our horses out of the stables to find my parents  
waiting for us. Snow hugged me.

"We'll come for you in three days if your not home. Be safe. Both of you." Snow said.

"Thanks mom." I said. Killian got on the saddle of his horse. I pulled myself onto my horse.

"Ride hard and don't look back." Charming said. I gave a nod.

"Your majesties." Killian said. Killian and I got our horses into a run and we were heading towards the Dark Forest where the Wicked Witch lives.

Wicked Witch POV.

"They are coming. Good. My plan is now in motion." I said, looking into the all seeing ball. Sarah looked up from where she sat in the corner, tears in her eyes. An evil  
laugh rang through the castle.

AN: I know its short. Sorry it took awhile to post. Had a busy holidays. Reviews are much appreciated.


	9. More Trouble

Chapter 8

More Trouble.

We rode towards the Dark Forest, riding fast. Killian was leading and I was not far behind him. We only stopped for food and to sleep. Its been two days since we have been on the road and we finally reached The Dark Forest. Our horses reared as we neared the entrance. I got my horse to calm down, but Killian had no luck and got thrown off practically.

"You alright?" I ask, getting off my horse and running over to Killian as he sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess we're going to have to walk from here." Killian said.

"I guess so." I said, helping him stand up. We headed into the woods. the crows seemed to squawk at us as we walked. The forest was eerie. I already hated being here. I held onto Killian's hand as we walked.

"This place is starting to creep me out." I said, moving closer to Killian.

"Same here." Killian said. The sound of monkey's catches our ears. Killian pulled me fast into a run. I stumbled at first, bt I caught my footing and was running. Two monkeys swooped down without warning and grabbed me, pulling me away from Killian.

"Killian." I yell as I get carried away.

"Emma." Killian yelled as the monkeys flew off in the direction of the Wicked Witch of the Wests castle. I struggled against the monkeys but they had a good grip on me. We neared the castle. It wasn't as pretty as my parents, but it was a castle. I was dropped in a room with a crystal ball and a young girl that was curled up in the chair, until she saw me.

"Mommy." Sarah said, running to me and hugging me hard. I held her close in my arms, happy to have her in my arms. The Wicked Witch of the West walked towards us with a evil smirk on her face as one of the flying monkeys landed on her shoulder. Sarah buried her face in my neck.

"Good job my pretties with getting the Savior." The Wicked Witch said.

"What do you want with us?" I ask.

"The reign of your parents over and my time to rule. Your husband is on his way to save you both." Wicked Witch said. She left the room, locking the door behind her. I went and sat down in the chair, holding Sarah close. She fell asleep in my arms. I looked outside, hoping that Killian would get there soon. I even had a bad feeling.

Killian's POV. First my daughter, now my wife. I was really starting to hate those flying monkeys. I knocked out a guard and swiped his clothes. I heard one of the guards mention where my girls were to another guard and they are suppose to stay locked up. I smirked. I headed to the room without noticing the monkey watching and then flying off. I came to the door and used my pirate skills to pick the lock.

Emma's POV. I heard the door being picked and had a feeling I knew who it was. I gently shook my daughter awake as the door opened and Killian stepped in as a guard.

"Hope I didn't keep you both waiting to long." Killian said.

"Daddy." Sarah said, jumping out of my lap and running into Killian's arms. I hurried over and joined the hug. Killian held us both close.

"Lets get out of here and get us home." Killian said. We hurried out of the room. Killian was carrying Sarah in one arm and holding my hand in the other. Guards suddenly surround us.

"Well. Well. Looks like he did come to the rescue." Wicked Witch said. Killian took out his sword and pointed it at the Witch.

"Leave my family alone." Killian said.

"You really think that sword will stand against me. I have more magic then you think of." Wicked Witch said. She sent a spell, hitting the sword out from Killian's hand.

"Stop. Take me." I said, jumping in front of Killian.

"Emma. No." Killian said.

"That my dear can be arranged." Wicked Witch says sending a spell at me. Killian shoves me out of the way and takes the hit for me.

"Killian. NO!" I yell as he falls to the ground, looking dead.

"DADDY!" Sarah cries out. It felt like the world came crumbling down on me. This can't be happening.

AN: And I leave you with a cliff hanger. Don't worry. It will turn out good in the next chapter. I promise.


	10. True Love

**AN: There is mention in a article I found that there will be a wedding at the end of Season 3. They said either Hook and Emma? Regina and Outlaw? Or Rumple and Belle? Well I decided to do one also. Yeah I did one of Emma and Hook, but decided to do one of either the other two. So I want to take a poll of all my fans of this story of which couple I should do and you will see which one won next chapter. Send it either P.M. Or review, but I appreciate it if its in review. I thought I would be nice. :)**

Chapter 9  
True Love

I felt my heart almost shatter seeing Killian lifeless on the floor. Sarah ran to him and kneeled next to her side.

"Daddy. Daddy." Sarah said, shaking him, but he didn't respond. I turned on the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Looks like I pushed some buttons." Wicked Witch said, forming a fire-ball. I jumped out of the attack.

"You'll pay for that." I said, with anger in my voice. I tried to remember the movie The Wizard of Oz. Its been so long since I last saw the movie, but I remembered the one weakness of the Witch. Water. A water ball formed in my hand and I threw it at her before she could react and she screamed in pain as it burned her and started melting her.

"Curse you." The Wicked Witch shouted as she melted. I hurried up to Killian and gathered him in my arms, tears streaming down my face.

"No. No. Killian. You can't be gone. Bastard. I swear if I bring you back I'll kill you as soon as I do." I said, through gritted teeth. Sarah looked at me wide-eyed.

"Mommy. Don't kill daddy." Sarah said, running to me and hugging me hard. I held her and Killian at the same time. I heard footsteps. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword but Charming and Snow came running in with some of the guards, dwarves, Ruby, Mulan, Phillip, Hood, and Regina.

"Mom. Dad." I said. Snow's eyes widen when she sees who's in my arms.

"Emma." Charming says. Sarah runs to Snow and her grandmother takes her in her arms as Sarah cries.

"He's gone." I said, with a whisper. Charming comes over and pulls me into his arms and lets me cry. Regina comes over to Killian and uses her magic to check him.

"Emma." Regina said.

"What?" I ask.

"He can be saved." Regina said.

"How?" Sarah and I ask at the same time.

"True loves kiss." Snow said.

"You think?" I ask.

"He's under a sleeping curse. It should." Regina said. Charming let me go and I walk over to Killian, kneeling at his side. I touch his face. Memories of when we were together in New York, from our wedding, to telling him I was pregnant with Sarah, seeing him hold our daughter for the first time right after she was born, coming home to him playing with our children, and our second wedding came rushing back.

"Don't leave me." I said. I leaned down and kissed him. A surge of magic rushed through us. I heard my mother's gasp as I inched up, but was pulled into another kiss by Killian. We pull apart to find his blue eyes looking at me.

"And you said you didn't believe in true love, love." Killian said, with a cocky grin. I smile.

"Now I do." I said, helping him sit up.

"Daddy." Sarah said, running over. Killian took Sarah into his arms and I followed suit and we sat hugging each other.

"Just missing Henry." I said.

"I'm here, Mom." Henry said, running over and joining the hug. I had my family with me and Killian back that is all that mattered to me right now.

AN: There you go. I know its short. SORRY. I hope this actually does happen a bit with Killian to show that they are true loves. We'll have to wait till March though. Three more chapters to go. Hope you liked it. :)


	11. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 10

Home Sweet Home

We arrived back at my parents castle. Sarah was riding on the horse in front of Killian. I rode on my horse right next to him. We got off the horses when we reached the stables. The stable men came and led the horses. Killian wrapped an arm around me as we walked with my family and friends to the castle. Sarah ran ahead of us, skipping as she goes. I was hugged by Henry who then went to Regina and Neal.

"We are throwing a ball tomorrow night." Snow said.

"Mom. Seriously." I said.

"Its been planed for awhile and I think its time for you and Sarah to enjoy their first ball. Don't worry. You can pick out a dress." Snow said. Snow pulled Sarah and me into her room. Dresses were in the closet.

"Mom. Please you don't have a corset dress." I said.

"You need those." Snow said as she dug into the closet.

"Mom. Not in my condition." I said.

"Your... Emma. Are you?" Snow asked.

"Mom. I am. I haven't told Killian yet. I'm planning tomorrow." I said. Snow hugged me.

"I got a ball gown for you that doesn't require a corset." Snow said. She pulled out a emerald green dress.

"Its beautiful." I said, coming over and touching it.

"It will bring out your eyes." Snow said.

"I love it." I said. Snow pulled out a Caribbean blue dress for Sarah. Sarah seemed excited that she was going to have a sister or brother. I had known before we went out on the Honeymoon, but couldn't find a perfect time to tell Killian after Sarah was taken and I wanted to help get Sarah.

The next night. I sat adding the last touch of my makeup on my face. I was in my shapeless dress. My hair that was done by my mother was up in a messy bun with two braids making a crown on top of my head and wrapping into the bun. Sarah ran in and twirled.

"Mommy. What do you think?" Sarah asked.

"You look beautiful, princess." I said. Killian entered dressed in one of my fathers outfits.

"I look ridiculous." Killian said.

"You look good, love." I said.

"So do you." Killian said.

"What about me?" Sarah said, with a slight pout.

"You too, sweetheart. Ready to go?" Killian asked.

"Yes." Sarah and I said at the same time. I took Killian's arm as Sarah took his hand and we walked out of our chambers. We headed to the ball room where the ball was being held. We were introduced and entered to clapping. James came over and gave me a hug and pulled Sarah out to dance like he promised her he would.

"Let's dance, love." Killian said. He led me out onto the dance floor and we were dancing. Killian pulled me close to him as we started dancing.

"Something seems to be on your mind." Killian said.

"I was thinking that we will be needing a nursery in eight months." I said. Killian's eyes widen.

"Your pregnant again?" Killian asked.

"I am." I said. Killian captured my lips with his and we were kissing.

"I am so happy." Killian said.

"Good." I said. Belle ran over.

"Killian. Can I borrow Emma." Belle said.

"Of course." Killian said. I moved with Belle off to the side.

"What is it?" I asked. She held out her hand and I took it. It was an engagement ring.

"Rumple asked me to marry him and I said yes. I want you as my maid of honor. PLEASE." Belle said.

"Of course. Congrats." I said, hugging Belle.

"Sarah can be the flower girl." Belle said.

"Of course. Oh and your going to be a Godmother again. I'm pregnant." I said. Belle squealed making me laugh and we jumped excitedly. Looks like I had a wedding to help plan.

AN: Belle and Rumple won. I wanted to do it also, but I like to get others opinions. Next chapter is the wedding and then after that chapter is the Epilogue. Hope you enjoyed.


	12. Another Wedding and Off into the Sunset

Chapter 11

Another Wedding and Off into the Sunset.

"Mommy. Come on. Today's the day." Sarah said, jumping on Killian's and my bed. It was two weeks after the defeat of the Wicked Witch and it was Belle and Rumple's wedding. Killian wasn't happy the best man was Neal, but Neal promised him after a few threats from Killian that he won't do funny business. Killian groaned and put a pillow over his head.

"Its to early." Killian groaned in the pillow.

"Come on daddy. Grandpa wants your help with a few things." Sarah said, jumping on Killian, who grunts as he catches her.

"Alright. Let's get up." I said, standing up. I head out after getting into pants and a shirt just to get ready. Sarah ran ahead leading the way to my mother's chambers. Killian had his arm around me as we walked. I knocked on the door and Snow ushered us in. Belle was alread there with the hair stylest. Charming, Killian, Henry, and James were instantly kicked out of Snow's chambers.

"Love you too, honey." Charming called through the door as Snow dragged me to one of the chairs to get my hair done. Sarah was already sitting still in one of the chairs. The styliest got to work with the styling. I had my hair done up in curls with a flower pinned to the side of the head that was purple to match the dress. I stood up and the maids got me in the purple strapless dress that had sparkles around the blossum. (AN: The one that you see Jennifer Morrison in that was released.) It was beautiful. Belle sure had a good taste. Sarah was in a darker purple drss with her hair done up in a messy bun with a flower pinned in the bun. The dress was spaghetti strapped. I slipped into my silver heals. I was happy they weren't to high for me. I hate heals and only wore them when needed. Luckily the dress fit me with me being pregnant and all.

"Mommy. You look beautiful." Sarah said, running over and hugging me. The maids started to flip, but I waved my hand to let them know that she was fine. She was becoming a pirate princess slowly, but was a fast learner. Snow wanted to teach her, before Killian scooped all of us off onto the Jolly Rodger for some adventure.

"So do you, princess. You remember that its the same as when me and daddy got married with being a flower girl." I said.

"I know mom. Stop worrying." Sarah said. Snow let out a laugh. We helped Belle into her dress. I started tying the corset laces of the dress. Sarah sat talking as we worked. Belled turned when I finished.

"How do I look?" Belle asked.

"You look beautiful." I said. Snow and Sarah agreed. Belle's father came in. I grabbed my boquet and handed Sarah her basket. I headed out holding Sarah's hand. We arrived to the doors of the ballroom where the wedding was being held. Belle and her father, who didn't like the idea of her marrying Rumple, but Belle had finally convinced him with Snow and my help. I pushed Sarah forward when the music starts and she heads down the aisle. I give Belle a smile and follow my daughter down the aisle. I come to my spot and Sarah comes to stand in front of me. I saw Killian sitting next to my parents. He winked at me. I smiled as the music for the bride comes and everyone stands up. Belle came down on the arm of her father. I caught Gold's face out of the corner of my eye.

The wedding went with no issue. Sarah had went to sit in Killian's lap after being tired of standing around. The I dos went well along with the vows. The rings were given and Rumple and Belle put the rings on their fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Rumple pulled Belle into a kiss. There were cheers and I smiled. Rumple and Belle turned to face everyone and walked down. I took Neal's arm and we walked down.

Later that night after dinner. Belle, Sarah, and I danced. Sarah was adorable with dancing. I felt an arm catch me when a slow song came on.

"What time can I take you to bed, love." Killian asked as we slowed danced.

"Whenever your daughter gets tired and falls asleep on the floor." I said.

"Yes, your highness." Killian said, kissing my forehead. I think I spent all my time on the dance floor until I got tired. I fell into a chair, pulling off my heals.

"Tired already?" Snow asked, sliding into a chair next to me.

"Yes." I said.

"Its been a long night, but Sarah is full of energy." Snow said, nodding towards my daughter, who was dancing with Killian. I saw a huge smile on his face.

"She is. She'll be out in a hour." I said, remembering Killian's and my wedding.

"Yes. When you you leave for your adventure?" Snow asked.

"In two days from today." I said. Snow nodded. Sarah was sleeping in a chair when Killian and I said goodnight to everyone while I held Sarah in my arms. We headed upstairs and Killian took Sarah from my arms and went to put her to bed as I got in my pajamas and brushed out my curls. Killian came in and pulled off his shirt.

"That was a long day." Killian said, laying on the bed.

"We'll be on the sea soon." I said, coming to join him on the bed.

"Which I'll be happy." Killian said.

"Henry wants to stay with Regina. He said he'll join us when we come back and join us." I said.

"That's fine." Killian said. We fell asleep in each others arm.

Two days later. We stood on the docks to say our goodbyes.

"We'll be back in a week or two for a week visit and you can join us on the sea." I said, hugging Henry.

"Take as long as you want mom. I'll be spending be time with Regina, Neal, and my grandparents." Henry said.

"Stay out of trouble." I said.

"I won't." Henry said. I hugged my parents and we get on the ship. Sarah ran to the wheel. Killian followed as the crew went running to set sail. I head up to the helm.

"Where to Captain?" Mr. Smee said.

"No where in proticular right now. We'll sail and discover what life has in store." Killian said, pulling me closer to him.

"Ready for fun?" I ask.

"As always." Killian said, as the ship sailed into the sunset.

AN: There you go. One more chapter.


	13. Epilogue: Heart of the Sea

Epilogue

Heart of the Sea

Eight months after the Wicked Witch of the West was defeated. Killian and I were still sailing the oceans of the Enchanted Forest enjoying our time with family. We've seen the entire Enchanted Forest and met new characters from stories I remember as a child. (AN: I don't know some characters that I can think of. Sorry.) We came home a lot for ball Snow wanted us there for. I think that was driving Killian crazy, but he deals with it for my sake and not having Snow kill him.

I came down to below deck to see where my daughter went off to. I found Sarah near the bassinet, Killian had nailed to the floor to keep it from moving.

"And that's how mom and dad defeated The Wicked Witch of the West." Sarah said, talking to her baby brother, Liam, named after Killian's brother. Liam was born at my parents castle when we were visiting. I went into labor in the middle of the ball. I think I gave Killian a heart attack. A few hours later after I wet into labor, Liam was born screaming his lungs out.

"He's gonna be a pirate when he gets older." I had said. Killian burst into tears when I suggested we name him after Killian's brother. It made him happy.

"He's suppose to be taking a nap." I said. Sarah jumped and turned to face me. She was dressed like a pirate in the outfit that Granny had made for her for her last birthday.

"Sorry mommy. I came to check on him and he was awake." Sarah said. I come over and find Liam about to yawn and drift off to sleep again.

"Alright, princess. I believe you. Come on. Daddy's about to take us on another adventure." I said. Sarah ran out. I kissed Liam's forehead gently and head up to the deck. The crew was getting ready. I head up to the helm where Killian stood holding Sarah and Henry stood, holding the wheel.

"I think he's not old enough to steer a ship." I said.

"Oh mom. Dad's been teaching me." Henry said, giving a pout.

"He's fine lass. I'm keeping an eye on him." Killian said.

"I want to learn." Sarah said.

"A few more years, princess." Killian said, kissing her forehead. I came over and stood by my husband, who wrapped his arm around me.

"So where are we going, dad?" Henry asked. Killian pulled out one of the magic beans into his pocket.

"One place that you only heard in stories." Killian said.

"Not Neverland." I said. Killian shook his head.

"Where daddy?" Sarah asked.

"Wonderland." Killian said.

"Oh joy. We'll be dealing with a queen that wants to cut off our heads." I groaned, earning a chuckle from Killian. Henry turned the boat away from my parents docks and headed off into the sunset for another adventure.

AN: There's the end. I'll be posting more stories of Once Upon a Time. One is in the process called Is One Enough? I hope you liked. Till next time.


End file.
